


There for You

by Yamina20



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, LadyNoir - Freeform, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Mentioned Plagg and Tikki, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, POV Adrien Agreste, Plagg Being Plagg, Plagg Cares, Plagg Loves Cheese, Plagg is a Little Shit, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Ladybug, Supportive Tikki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamina20/pseuds/Yamina20
Summary: Unbeknownst to the rest of Paris, teenage heartthrob Adrien Agreste and Ladybug are an item. Emotions and teenage hormones run wilder than the Seine when you're in love with a super heroine that doesn't realize you're her partner in crime fighting. A secret that must be kept under wraps, but how long before they can no longer stand to keep it that way?





	There for You

**Author's Note:**

> Things to keep in mind: This story takes place in the Miraculous Ladybug universe, only a little ahead of the actual story line in the show. They're older around eighteen or so, so any sexual themes mentioned is not only consensual, they are of age.

The weather outside had decided to storm tonight, with thunder and lightning, which caused Adrien to worry for his Lady. He knew the patrol route which she normally took would bring her by his mansion, but he didn’t want her in this foul weather, not with him now being laid up with a broken leg. It left him hobbling around to different parts of his room with a cumbersome boot decorated by his classmate’s signatures, unable to transform and be there for her. Preferably, as the voice of reason saying that patrolling would be a bad idea that night.

He knew she’d come by because he’d seen her do it while he was at home studying, or when she thought he was mindlessly watching television before going to bed. He’d make out her red and black spotted form from the low lights of the street lamps outside, she’d sit or stand and watch from the shadows for a few minutes, sometimes longer before moving on. After witnessing it for a few weeks, he decided to give her a signal, a reason for her to drop by.

He’d secretly commissioned his classmate, Marinette to make him a Ladybug themed blanket, one that featured the heroine’s autograph. The young designer had outdone herself by creating one that was large, fuzzy, and warm. The money he’d given her to get the materials was worth what he got and more from his blushing, sweet, and stammering friend. It’d taken a few weeks but the wait was worth it, it was something that he treasured almost as much as the lucky charm she’d given him.

He’d tried it out the night he got it, putting it up five minutes prior to her usual time. Almost as soon as he was done, Adrien had heard the gentle thump of Ladybug’s feet against the frame of his window sill. Using the remote, he’d opened the window and she had come in, in all her glory. He had to pinch himself to be sure it hadn’t been a dream when she left.

They’d discussed the blanket and when to use it months ago. Currently he felt that now, was as good a time as any to do so. The foul weather, unable to do much because of his bum leg, and feeling bored were awful combinations for healing. Adrien also made sure to stock up on water, canned soda, and a few snacks, with movies in easy reach. He even had brought towels from his personal bathroom for her to dry off with once she came in. All that needed doing now was…

“I know what you want me to do Adrien and I’m telling you now, it _ain’t_ happening,” groused the grumpy cat kwami. “You already had me go to your ‘secret girlfriend’ three weeks ago letting her know that you’d be outta commission; all the way out to the friggin’ Eiffel!”

“Come on Plagg,” the young model wheedled, “I can’t get up there like this to hang the blanket myself.”

“So? We’re on vacation. When on a vacation, it’s normal to sit around and do NOTHING! You act like that’s a crime.”

“Do you not realize how bad the weather is? She might actually come down with a cold or get struck by lightning because she’s out there patrolling. If I was there-”

“She would’ve done it anyway with you tagging along like the lovesick fool that you are,” the black cat pointed out.

“Or I would’ve been able to convince her not to, but we’ll never know, now will we?”

The dark god peeked over his shoulder at his wielder, standing by the window and blanket carefully folded on the chair, holding himself up on his crutches. Seeing the lonely look in those emerald eyes that reminded him of a kitten’s caused the dark god to pull on his face and groan.

“Grrrr. FINE!” he snapped. “But I better be getting something good for this, I ain’t doing this outta the goodness of my heart!”

“I know,” Adrien grinned. “I wouldn’t dream of it. Which is why I got my hands a very special cheese, it’s in the bookcase inside a tin by my copies of Le Miserables and Le Comte de Monte-Cristo.”

“Is it a Vieux-Boulonge?” the black cat brightened.

“No… too expensive and there is no WAY Natalie or my Dad would let me get away with spending that much on one piece of cheese.”

Poor Plagg, his whiskers and antenna visibly drooped.

“Buuuuuut I did get you a Winnimere,” the teen added for dramatic effect.

The dark god flew into that blanket faster than when he was being pulled into the ring and started fighting the material to hang it up on the hooks. Adrien smiled as he hobbled over on his crutches to the couch, hearing mumbled swearing while he made his way to the far end. Once he sat down and set his crutches next the arm of the couch, he saw that the blanket was being straightened out on the hooks, as if the kwami had never struggled with it seconds ago.

“Amazing how fast you move when you’re motivated,” he mumbled as he watched his friend zip off to the bookcase for his hard earned prize.

“Is that a complaint I hear,” snarked the small black cat, his eyes bright in the darkness.

“Nope, a compliment,” the young man stated, quickly turning around to face the currently muted television.

Lightning decided to light the cloudy night sky at that exact moment, causing the two beings in that room to jump. The light outside brought everything into momentary morbid relief, with the rain coming down in harder sheets against the window panes. Calming his racing heart, Adrien put his feet up on the coffee table with the pillow for his casted foot. The wind outside howled, while the teen quickly checked his phone for the time.

When he glanced up, he saw her, across the street standing on the roof. She looked around; Adrien whipped his head towards the bookcases. When he saw that Plagg was out of sight, along with the tin, he turned around to see her swinging on her yo-yo to the signaled window. Quickly, he picked up the remote to the windows and pressed the button to allow her entry. Somehow, she was able to slow her decent to a gentle thump on the pile of towels on the floor. When her red grapple zipped back into her hand, he pressed the other button to quickly close and darken the windows.

After wrapping the weapon around her waist, she picked up the second fluffy towel on the floor, using it dry off the water droplets that clung to her suit. The rain had plastered her hair and ribbons to her face, neck and the top part of the suit, sparkling off her like diamonds. Making Adrien swallow as he watched the water that hadn’t been caught by the towel, fall and caress down the magical outfit defining her honed, lithe body. He mentally slapped himself and turned his head away, his face furiously blushing.

“Bon Soir, mon beau,” she greeted.

“Bon Soir, ma Coccinelle.”

“I can’t believe that the weather decided to turn out like this, especially when it had been a nice sunny day this morning,” she brought up gently by way of starting conversation.

“Yeah… crazy weather for this time of year,” he strangled out his reply.

“You’d almost think that Stormy Weather was back with how hard that rain is coming down,” she chuckled.

He turned around to look at her and saw that her hair was a bit ruffled from her trying to dry it still in the twin tails. The towel was then wrapped around her neck and she was making her way over to where he was sitting, he tried to will away the blush that was making itself known. His heart fluttered at the sight of her as always, her hips swaying in a way that he found quite sexy, without her knowing just how much of an effect she had on him. Adrien tried to hide his arousal which wasn’t a good idea with a leg that was broken.

It decided at that moment to remind him why it had been propped to begin with; his sharp intake brought her up short of her destination. Instantly, she froze not making a move, not wanting to make the situation worse by sitting down or her help somehow causing him more pain.

“It’s okay Ladybug, it wasn’t you,” he assured the heroine through a grimace.

“Do you need anything?” she asked worry evident in her voice and body language. “Is there something I can get or do for you that will help?”

“Not really,” he breathed out. “I brought everything over, so we should both be fine for whatever we may need.”

Gingerly, she sat down on the couch, trying not to jostle him or his injured limb. She then took the towel and tossed it over to where the other still laid on the floor from where she’d landed. She then picked up a couple of water bottles from the floor, handing him one. He smiled and took it from her, glad that she didn’t try opening it for him like he was a vegetable unable to do for himself.

“So… you wanna talk about it?”

“It’s been all over the news, I don’t see how you haven’t heard about it,” he hedged.

“Yes, that’s true. But I think it’s different when it comes from the person it happened to. I also think you may want to vent a little. Something tells me you haven’t been able to do that or if you have not much,” she pointed out.

“True,” he conceded after a moment.

He pulled out the pill container the doctor prescribed and took something that would help with his headache as well as with the pain, and then took a swig from his water bottle. The cool water gliding down his throat helped to ground him more so he could tell the story, which he’d been somewhat reluctant to talk about. But since this was his girlfriend, he felt he owed her and honestly did want to tell her the true story rather than whatever the news and his father had decided to fabricate. Adrien put the bottle down on the side table, and then looked at his long time crush and hero to tell her what she wanted to know.

“Forget about what the news has said and about the statements that my father made on television as well as the tabloids. Okay?”

She nodded, looking at him like she always did when trying to get all the facts on a case.

“For a while, my father has been having me work with other models to showcase his brand, which I don’t mind. I like working with others. Some of these other models come from other modeling agencies or upcoming brands that my father and Natalie make sure are thoroughly screened and background checked. Just so they don’t have anything that could blemish the brand name.”

“But isn’t that part of the normal process for getting a job,” Ladybug queried.

“Yes, but my father is very-,” he paused trying to find the right word, “eccentric and takes things a step further. He likes to be sure that things will go smoothly. I think its part of his personality and his process as a designer,” Adrien explained.

“Hm,” she hummed and nodded like she was taking something of note. “Sorry for interrupting, please continue.”

“Well, problems began to crop up recently at the shoots whenever I was modeling with the others a few weeks prior to the accident. Things would go missing so we couldn’t shoot, things started falling on us from the ceiling or a light shade on a stand would fall over, or worse…” he said ominously.

“Like what?”

 “Some of the clothes that I was told to put on would either go missing or they’d be too damaged to wear. None of the other models had that issue. There were times my book bag or my normal clothes would be damaged or missing only to be found destroyed.”

“This sounds like a really bad case of hazing to me,” she said slowly.

“It was. So I started leaving my book bag in the car, with the door locked, just to make sure my homework or anything else wouldn’t get destroyed. But the worst part was when they started going after the clothes I was supposed to be wearing, my father became furious. Don’t get me wrong, I was also mad and upset that these things were happening to the clothes he’d made for me to wear, something he’d obviously worked hard on and was satisfied enough to have it shown. The thing is, he saw it as not only a personal attack on his company but also against us as a family, so he was…” he paused, trying to come up with the proper term.

“Being over-protective?” Ladybug supplied.

“Pretty much,” Adrien shrugged. Not wanting to alarm her with using words like ‘on a war-path’ or ‘Pere-nator.’

“So what happened that day? I know it’s been about three weeks or so since you broke your leg.”

“It happened pretty fast, to be honest. One minute I’m standing off to the side of the old theater we were shooting at, already in a new garment that Nathalie handed me straight from my Dad’s office. The next, I’m on the ground with everyone surrounding me and I feel as if my leg is on fire with pain.”

“Wow…” she breathed her bright eyes wide with shock.

“Later on, when I’m at the hospital getting my leg examined is when I come out of my shock, slowly remembering what happened. I’d seen a light had gotten loose above the seating in the rafters along the old wood beams that were supposed to be reinforced. A couple of the models were already on the stage, right below that light. The way it was swaying… I just knew it was going to fall on them. I was the closest one to them; my father was off to the side talking with some of the security about all the hazing issues, wanting them to either look into the issue or somehow take care of it. I’m not sure; I think I had called out to the Gorilla to help me out as I ran towards them. I was able to shove the two that were right under that large light when it fell.”

Ladybug sat there, her covered spotted hand over her mouth, eyes widening in horror.

“No wonder your father was so upset,” she whispered.

“Well, that’s not what broke my leg, that light had gone through the floorboards to shatter under the stage. It was one of the other standing lights that were off to the side for the shoot, it had fallen over from the unbalanced floorboards. The doctor told me I was lucky that I’d been hit by the blunt side of the light and not by the broken glass bulb or the shade.”

“I found out later that the models I’d moved out of the way were safe, the others were standing off on the other side; turns out that the ropes that were supposed to hold up the light had been cut by a backstage hand. The police found out he’d been bribed by one of the models that was working with me. After seeing all that happen, he felt horrible and confessed everything. He was understandably upset at my father not picking him more often for some of the other shoots along with buying out his father’s company. So, he felt it was only right to even out the score. He just never wanted to kill me.”

Ladybug’s mouth was hanging open, she then shook herself. She took a deep breath, looking at him with eyes that swam and biting her lip to keep it from quivering. Then she opened her arms, asking him without words for a hug, when he nodded, she moved quickly but carefully, so as not to jostle him with his injured leg too much, while giving him the one thing he’d been craving. His arms wrapped around her lithe yet strong frame covered in the magical suit, he relaxed against her as he hadn’t been able to do in a long time. No Akuma or any other distractions to shorten their embrace.

“I’m so glad you’re alright,” she whispered, sounding as though she were trying not to cry.

“Me too, ma belle,” the model crooned into her dark tresses that were trying to tickle his nose. He breathed in her scent of lavender and strawberries, while holding her to him. Feeling their hearts beat against their ribs, as if they were trying to leave their cages and aligned with each other hammering the same rhythm in comfort.

“You do realize you could’ve been hurt so much worse than this, right?”

“I know. I was extremely lucky and yet unlucky with the whole thing,” he mumbled.

“For now, I’ll try not to say anything about endangering your person,” she said gently, slowly pulling them out of the embrace with great reluctance, if he was judging correctly. She placed her gloved hands gently on his shoulders with gentle grips that shook. “I get the feeling that you’ve been getting enough of that from everyone else.”

Adrien rolled his eyes as he groaned, “You have no idea and I appreciate that you’re cutting me some slack. Though, I think it’s very sweet that you’re worried about me.”

“Why?”

“Well,” he started, taking both hands from his shoulders, holding them in his while bringing them to his lips, his bright green eyes gazing up at her with heat and sincerity. “Do you have any idea how honored I feel that you’re worried about me? That you even think about me at all?”

The Agreste heir wasn’t disappointed by her reaction. She now looked surprised, her cheeks (if he was seeing them in the right light) were reddening under her red and black spotted mask, Ladybug’s bright bluebells widening. Then her lashes lowered and glanced away, a small smile on her lips, causing his to curl upwards in satisfaction. He didn’t know what he loved more: how shy and sweet she looked in that moment, knowing that she felt the same for him as he did for her, or that she was not a dream but warm and real, willing to give him the love and affection that he was wanting to share with her.

“You know that I love you,” she whispered, as if she were afraid to be voicing that small truth. “So, of course I’m going to care about you, of course I’m going to worry about you. Do you really think I wouldn’t?”

“No, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like to hear it.” He said as he kissed the inside of her palm as she moved it to cup his cheek, firmly but gently holding the other over his heart. He breathed her in while he nuzzled her hand, trying to seek more of her attention. He looked up at her like she’d brought him the universe, feeling that she truly had, just by being there and listening to him. Gently, he brought her face down closer to his, their lips coming closer, their eyes slowly closing, their breaths mingling-

KRAAAAACKA-BOOOOOM!

Lightning lit up the room, but the sound of thunder was what caused them to jump for a moment, the movement jostling his pained leg. He hissed out from the throbbing, grabbing at his thigh while she stood back off the couch. Quickly, she flew over to his bed, grabbed his pillows and blanket, and then hopped over the couch to him. He looked back up at her in surprise.

“I thought…” he started.

“As much as I’d like to make out with my secret boyfriend, I’d rather cuddle and make bad jokes at the characters in the movies under blankets during a storm like this.” She said as she helped him get resituated so he was propped against her while his leg was propped by a pillow and the arm of the couch. “Besides, there’s no way we’re going to get very far with your leg like it is, the meds haven’t had enough time to kick in yet.”

Adrien tried and failed not to pout.

“Do you have any idea how pent up I am because of this?”

Ladybug giggled. “Don’t worry, if we give the medicine a bit more time, I might be able to- lend a hand,” she supplied suggestively, while she covered them both in his large comforter.

The model brightened at this, kissed her cheek, and leaned back a little more; relaxing into the heroine’s body as he grabbed the remote for the television nearby. He kept the volume low as they watched a movie both had picked out last time she’d visited, something they hadn’t seen in a long time, “Dofus Book 1: Julith.” It was based on the MMORPG and TV series “Wakfu: The Quest for the Six Eliatrope Dofus,” that they grew up with, one that had a bit of everything. Then again, it could’ve been nostalgia that made them feel that it was one of the better movies out there based on a videogame. She wrapped her arms around him, sometimes playing with his hair while they watched the movie, sometimes he would grab her hand and they’d intertwine their fingers, or trace patterns on each other.

The weather outside never abated, it seemed to grow worse, but they knew it wasn’t Akuma-related, just a bad storm that would eventually blow over in the wee hours of the morning. Neither of them looked forward to her eventual departure, knowing that it would be a while before they’d see each other again. While he could put up the blanket for her to visit, it was better to keep it at random and ONLY when there was no Akuma that day. If he were in danger and felt he had to signal her with no other way of doing so, he would tie a slipknot with a note in the corner for her to find.

The movie was playing the part where a character had left the others to go with his mother, when Adrien felt her nod off, her arms relaxing their hold, her breathing evening out, while her head laid against the couch. Knowing that she wasn’t going to feel very comfortable or sleep through the night well with him on top of her; he gently scooted himself closer to the couch, where he could lay most of his body against the furniture, laying his head against her chest, and hold her in his arms. When the credits rolled through he turned off the television, shrugged the blanket up their bodies to keep them warm and closed his eyes. Content to have this moment with his love, even if it was only temporary, he dreamed of her with her mask off and them together on a picnic in the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading this story. I will be continuing this version of the Miraculous universe here, but at my own pace. Please leave constructive or even positive critiques and I will reply to them as soon as possible. This is the only place in which I will be continuing the story, though I will at least advertise a bit on my Tumblr account. Another place you will find at least *this* chapter of the story will be in the ML Fluff Month story Purrrfect For You, where I have collaborated a few drabbles and other short stories with my friends and other Miraculous Ladybug fans; @Bronte, @Fairia, @Saijspellhart, and @Saoirse_Ilysi. All of whom are very talented, they have each written something special and unique to add to the story collections here on AO3, so if you liked mine, please give their stories a chance as well. ;)


End file.
